


Italop Bonus Features

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Is There Anything Left of Patton? [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, Patton is a zomibe, bonus features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: This is bonus features for the series Is There Anything Left of Patton?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Is There Anything Left of Patton? [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639429
Comments: 48
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Title in my Word Document:** _Is there anything left of Patton (Erm honestly idk)._ I did not know what this fic was even going to be about when I wrote the first chapter. All I knew was zombie Patton was a zombie and didn’t eat people. I honestly didn’t know if there was anything left of Patton so that’s what I named it. That name ended up being the titular question of the series. (I just took the idk part out because eventually I did k. XD)

**Technical Writing Facts:**

I wrote the entire first scene in one sitting after waking up from a dream with it basically fully formed. I literally grabbed my laptop and sat on the floor and wrote it before I had to go to class. I spent the rest of the day contemplating it and eventually came up with the scene where Patton speaks for the first time. That’s when I knew where I wanted the story to go.

I had most of the fic planned out by the time I published the second part of this series. However, I did not have all of the titles. Instead, I had temporary chapter titles that I thought were pretty funny. I’ll list them below.

“Something Left”- “Fuck”

“Someone You’ll Never Meet”- “We’re the Rats. We’re the Rats.”

“Food You’ll Never Eat”- “Taste Test”

Things You’ll Never Do”- Everyone’s Pissed at Each Other

“There are Things You Have Lost”- “The Strange Case of the Missing Hoody.”

“There are Things That are Missing”- “Wood”

“And There is a Question”- was split in two: “F is for Friends Who Do Stuff Together, U is for You and Me, N is for NOOOO” and “Yes.”

“Is There Anything Left of Patton?”- “ _Yes_ ” (Specifically in italics)

“And There is an Answer”- “WELL FUCK”

“But What Does It Mean?”- “Macaroni, Macaroni, Give Me the Formuoli (yes I know it is ravioli; no I will not apologize”

“One More Dance”- “Dance”

“One More Chance”- “A Pickle for Patton”

“When There is Something Left”- “End”

Eventually I came up with the names and made them a sort of poem. (I am very proud of this.) Most of the titles have a double meaning.

“Something Left” was named before anything else. Where I get it is pretty obvious. There is “something left” of Patton, but what and how much is not known.

“Someone You’ll Never Meet” is also fairly straight forward. It’s talking about how Virgil has met Patton but doesn’t think he’ll ever _meet_ Patton.

“Food You’ll Never Eat” is when we start to pick up some real double meanings. It goes along with the last title and the next as a kind of morning statement. Patton is dead and dead people don’t do things like eating (except, well it’s a zombie verse so that goes out the window). At the same time, it is a reference to the fact that he won’t eat what Virgil gives him in this chapter, especially the tomato soup which he wouldn’t even eat in life. Last, and at the crux of this series, it is talking about the fact that Patton won’t eat, will never eat, what a zombie is meant to. Here is the first time in the series where we really see Patton in a position where he could legitimately attack and do damage to another character and he doesn’t. He won’t. He never would.

“Things You’ll Never Do” is pretty much the same sort of thing as the last. It’s another mourning statement, specifically tied to the ring. He’s dead so he’ll never get to propose with the ring he’d bought. Yet, at the same time, it refers to another thing he’ll never do. When he instinctually tackles Virgil in this scene, as we’ll later learn in “Is There Anything Left of Patton?” he is consciously biting back the urge to harm him as his instincts have been activated. So, like “Food You’ll Never Eat” it is again reinforcing that Patton will never hurt anyone.

“There Are Things That Are Lost” refers to a few things as well. Again, it fits in as a sort of mourning statement. Logan has lost something he cares about. It also refers to Patton’s echoing behavior in two ways. Most obviously, the missing hoodie that Patton is stealing is something that is lost, but if you look closely, you’ll notice this is the first chapter that brings in the fact that there is a “leak” which is actually Patton watering the plant. However, the plant is gone. It is one of the lost objects from Patton’s previous life that is starting to grate in his head.

“There are Things That Are Missing” still refers to the missing hoodie, but also refers to the fact that there are no zombies in the hardware store, indicating that something is amiss. That being that Roman and Remy cleared the place out. You’ll also notice, this is the only chapter where Patton doesn’t make an appearance.

“And There is a Question” refers to two things. First of all, it clearly refers to the question at the end of the chapter “is there anyone alive in there?” but it also refers to the question that is the pinnacle of the series “Is There Anything Left of Patton?”

“Is There Anything Left of Patton?” is fairly clear in its meaning. It is the major question of the series and the one we find an answer to in this chapter.

“And There is an Answer” is basically just summing up what we already knew and dealing with the answer we and the characters were given. It also refers to the definite answer Virgil gives Logan when he asked if Patton was “alive in there” which was basically “yes.”

“But What Does It Mean?”- We are trying to figure out what the last three chapters mean. What is the implication of the answer to our main question? Where do we go from here? What are the new questions? It also refers to Logan and Virgil wondering why on Earth Patton is making all of that mac and cheese.

“One More Dance” is fairly self-explanatory. It is another opportunity to live and another opportunity to literally dance for Patton.

“One More Chance” of course refers to the fact that Patton is getting better and has another chance at life where no one thought there would be. It also refers to Virgil getting another chance to fix his canning so each can has the right amount of strawberries.

“When There is Something Left” is a direct parallel to the first part “Something Left” and a confirmation that there is in fact, something left of Patton. It also looks to the future. It asks the question what now? It doesn’t quite answer it, but it gives some hope.

**Character Facts:**

All of the sides + Emile and Remy exist and are sympathetic in this AU.

**Logan:**

Logan was an electrical engineer before the outbreak which was lucky for him and everyone else because he’d already built his own solar panels and generator before the zombies. So, now everyone can still use a microwave.

He was the original owner of the house. Patton moved in a year into them dating.

**Virgil:**

Virgil was an odd jobs sort of person and was pretty content with that. He never went to college because he didn’t see the need, but he does like to read.

He started out with a pretty sizable group of people, but things went wrong during the winter when a fence broke and zombies got into the camp of about 20. There ended up being only 5 of them and not much food. Everyone but Virgil was dead by the time spring came.

The only possession he still has from his life before is his lucky hoodie that he’s had to patch up many times before.

**Patton:**

Patton was infected by food when he went to a restaurant the day before the infection started. It was a biological attack (that actually ended up going way south for the people who started it) and his involvement was totally random.

There was a small mutation in the strand Patton got that basically meant the disease didn’t attack and shut down his brain. This was what allowed Patton the opportunity to resist his instincts. Most zombies don’t have any of the original person still there. If any others did have that mutation, most wouldn’t be able to resist. Patton is just a strong cookie with a strict moral code basically written into his DNA.

Patton actually can sense other zombies (it’s the pack instinct that makes zombie mobs). This becomes very useful for our team.

Zombies are actually kind of like snakes in this universe in that they don’t always spread the disease when they bite. Producing the fluid that passes on the disease actually takes fuel and if they’re just hungry and eating a deer, they don’t make any. So, Patton can actually choose not to be infect people. (Did I make this rule so so logciality can kiss… maybe. What’s your point? They deserve it.) 

**Remy:**

Remy was a stage manager which is where he met Roman. They were doing a play together in New York when everything went south.

He knows a lot about sewing as well as a bit about electronics and is a quick study.

**Roman:**

Roman was an actor in New York and he was moving up in the world before the outbreak.

He’s actually a very soft soul and a lot of the things he’s seen really hurt him.

**Remus & Emile:**

Another team of survivors that didn’t get mentioned in this story is Remus & Emile. Remus is Roman’s brother and he had a bit of a traumatic experience in college that caused him to go see a therapist, Emile. They happened to be together when disaster struck. They weren’t in a big town luckily for them, but there was still a lot going on. They make a good team because without Emile, Remus totally would have gone zombie movie side antagonist mode and gone a lot feral. Emile… probably wouldn’t have survived without Remus. He’s a bit of a teddy bear.

**Janus:**

Deceit is basically the opposite of Patton. He’s a human… who acts like a zombie. You know that one scene in The Walking Dead season 1 where they escape zombies by… disguising their scents. That’s him all the time. He doesn’t eat people, obviously, but other than that, he just goes shambling about through the zombie apocalypse alone. Before the apocalypse though, he was a biologist. (He did not work on the disease, but he did get some fair warning from a friend to get out of dodge.)


	2. Announcement of Follow-Up Series

I thought I'd let everyone who has this series bookmarked know that there is now another series set in this universe called Once There Is Something Left. This is not the sequel series (I still have a lot to work on for that one before I start publishing it). It is just a series of one-shots that takes place after "Is There Anything Left of Patton," but before the planned sequel. So, feel free to follow that series if you are interested in that type of thing.


End file.
